


i'll be there

by dumbochan



Series: home is wherever i’m with you [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, And rating for the semi-suggestiveness at the end, Domestic Fluff, M/M, That's pretty much it?, This has no plot...just fluff, it's very mild though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 15:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13216482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbochan/pseuds/dumbochan
Summary: From: ‘That Kuroo Dude’Uh… Houston, we have a problemTo: ‘That Kuroo Dude’What did you do?From: ‘That Kuroo Dude’I have been injured





	i'll be there

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Daichi!!
> 
> I wanted to post one last thing before the new year, and as well as in honor of my favorite character's birthday. Happy New Year!! 
> 
> I can't wait to share more from this series and others in 2018. Hopefully it's not as shitty as 2017, but who knows?

 

From: ‘That Kuroo Dude’

Uh… Houston, we have a problem

 

To: ‘That Kuroo Dude’

What did you do?

 

From: ‘That Kuroo Dude’

I have been injured

 

To: ‘That Kuroo Dude’

At home? Did you break anything?? Not my lamp right? Suga will be pissed!

 

From: ‘That Kuroo Dude’

No, at lab. I’m glad you’re so concerned. What if I was at the hospital or something??

 

To: ‘That Kuroo Dude’

You would have started with that.

 

From: ‘That Kuroo Dude’

Touche.

 

To: ‘That Kuroo Dude’

So? What do you want me to do?

 

From: ‘That Kuroo Dude’

Come home and take care of me

 

Sawamura sighed to himself before placing his phone down. “Is something wrong?” Kita Shinsuke asked. Together the duo was studying for an upcoming history exam in one of the school library study rooms. It’s been a good three hours of progress, so Sawamura didn’t feel too bad for stopping here.

“You know my chemistry nerd boyfriend is a teaching assistant right?” Sawamura began.

“Yeah.”

“Today he was supposed to get together with fellow TAs to do a run through for a new experiment a professor is trying out. He’s supposed to be the advanced one at chemistry and extremely careful, but somehow he’s gotten injured. I have to go check on the idiot.”

“I hope it’s nothing serious.”

“I doubt it is, he would have called instead of texted me if it was something horrible.”

“We got a lot done today too. I don’t mind putting an end to the torture of studying history.” Kita joked, making Sawamura chuckle. “I should probably check up on my own boyfriend too. He has a tendency to get too absorbed in his own studies and experiments.”

“Moniwa’s majoring in culinary, right?”

“Yeah, but the pastry track. I’ve come home to him making macarons once, and he made over 100 trying to perfect them… now I get sick just looking at one.”

“If you ever have any sweets or breads you want off your hands, Kuroo and I will gladly take one for the team.” Sawamura informed, making Kita laugh this time.

“I’ll keep that in mind. See you around, Sawamura.”

~~~

 

Sawamura gathered all of his things and started making his way out of the library. He then got another text from his lazy cat.

 

From: ‘That Kuroo Dude’

Are you still at the library? Can I get one of those white chocolate mochas? A cookie too. I’m feeling naughty ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

To: ‘That Kuroo Dude’

Anything else, your highness?

 

From: ‘That Kuroo Dude’

We do need some burn cream.

Also, if you want to stop and get yourself a nurse’s uniform to wear tonight. I wouldn’t object.

 

To: ‘That Kuroo Dude’

Sure (¬‿¬)

 

 

~~~

 

Kuroo sat on the couch, waiting around for Sawamura to arrive and flipping through channels on the television though nothing was catching his attention. When Sawamura did arrive, announcing said arrival out loud as he removed his shoes at the door, Kuroo sat up a bit straighter. “Living room!” Kuroo called out.

 

Sawamura made his way over and Kuroo smirked. “Come and sit next to me, my kind nurse.”

“Anything for my only patient.” Sawamura commented as he took a seat next to Kuroo, handing over the coffee and cookie he ordered.

Kuroo gladly took the cup, though he was confused, “Why does it feel half empty?”

“I got thirsty on the walk home.”

“You could have gotten your own!” Kuroo pouted, taking a sip. “Did you eat half of my cookie too?”

“No, but you will share with me, won’t you?”

Kuroo took a bite of the warm chocolate chunk goodness and then looked over at Sawamura, “Well…you are cute.”

“You’re not so bad yourself.” Sawamura responded before Kuroo fed him a piece. “Okay, let me see the damage you’ve done.”

“It’s nothing too serious. My lab coat sleeve caught on fire because I didn’t realize the burner next to me was on, which is not my fault, it wasn’t _supposed_ to be on. It’s just a minor burn. It’ll scab off and leave a small scar, but I can handle it. I’m big and strong, babe. I didn’t even cry.”

“I’m glad my big and strong man isn’t a crybaby.” Sawamura stated sarcastically as he grabbed the bag from the pharmacy to apply some burn cream to Kuroo’s arm. “But be careful next time. It could have been a lot worse.”

“I will.”

“And I thought we had burn cream here?”

“No, I checked everywhere and I couldn’t find it.” Sawamura just nodded his head in acknowledgement as he wrapped a bandage around Kuroo’s arm so he wouldn’t pick at the burn mark like he would totally do if left exposed.

“There you are. All better.” Sawamura got up to go wash his hands, and put things away, while Kuroo’s eyes followed his movement, waiting for him to come back. When Sawamura did come back, Kuroo fed him some more of his cookie and pulled him to sit on his lap.

 

Sawamura got comfortable, straddling Kuroo’s hips and wrapping his arms around Kuroo’s neck and shoulders. “How was studying?”

“I feel prepared for the exam. That’s for sure.”

“That’s good.”

“Other than your little accident, how was the lab practice?”

“It was good. Quite fun watching chemicals change colors and knowing you can expload the lab if your proportions are off.”

“And you’re allowing students to handle said chemicals?”

“It’s only for the advanced chemistry students. The chem majors like myself.” Kuroo explained, leaning to nuzzle against Sawamura’s neck. “I’m your favorite chem major.”

“You’re the only one I know, so by default you are my favorite, yes.”

“You’re my favorite literature major.”

“Thank you. I feel honored.” Sawamura teased, his hands moving to cup Kuroo’s face so he could kiss him.

“Did you get a nurse’s uniform?”

“No, I did not. Sorry to disappoint.”

“It’s fine, I’ll just use my imagination.” Kuroo promised, leaning in for another kiss before breaking away to place little nibbles against the Sawamura’s jawline and the exposed collarbone of his t-shirt.

“You’re doing a great job imagining.” Sawamura teased, referring to the small tent forming in Kuroo’s pants.

“It’s the thighs.” Kuroo shared, his hands going down to grope them. “And you taste like chocolate.” Kuroo kissed Sawamura again. “It’s addicting.”

Sawamura allowed a few more moments of indulging Kuroo with kisses before calling for his attention, “Tetsu?”

“Yes, Dai?”

“I was a little worried when I got your text earlier, and I’m glad you’re okay.”

“I’m sorry for worrying you.”

“It’s no big deal…I just wanted to tell you.”

“I love you, Dai.”

"I love you too." Sawamura replied immediately, "We can go back to kissing now. No more talking."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for hanging with me this year. See you in the next!


End file.
